guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor types/Archive3
Some meta/semantics stuff regarding "Armor Types" This article is titled "Armor Types", and "Armor" redirects here. But for some reason, I feel like it's better to have an article on "Armor", and if necessary, have "Armor Types" redirect to "Armor". At least, some content in the current article are about the basics of "Armor" and not about "Armor Types". It also feels ambiguous what the "Types" in "Armor Types" refers to. At least seeing the names of section 2, 6, and 7 ("Collector Armor", "PvP Armor", "Special Events Armor"), makes it seem that "Collector Armor" as a whole is considered one "type" of armor (as opposed to each profession's collector armor being an individual type), and "PvP Armor" as a whole is considered one type, etc. For an article that is titled "Armor Types", it also feels awkward to scroll down at least a full page to find the section called "Types of Armor", which is the 4th section, and not having a Table of Contents (Why NOTOC for this article?). The word "Types" within the context of this section does seem to be referring each armor set as a different type, which is in conflict with the feeling I get from section 2,6, and 7. Is "Type" being used as a very general term, so that "15k Armor" and "Fissure Armor" are each a (sub-)type of elite armor, and that "Enchanter's 15k Armor" is a (sub-)type of "15k Armor" as well as a (sub-)type of Mesmer Armor? Are headgears a type of armor, and leggings a different type? Do armor sets with different names but same bonus count as one type? Do sets with SAME name but different art count as two types? Some stuff I would suggest, but I'm not going to feverently defend them if anyone else opposes (esp if you state why you oppose it): # Enable ToC # For the name of section 4, use the word "Set" as opposed to "Type", since inside the section we are saying "Mesmer Sets" and "Monk Sets" as opposed to "Mesmer Types" etc. # Move this article to "Armor"; OR create two new articles, "Armor" and "Armor Sets", move content from here to the new articles, and depreciate this article. # Avoid the usage of the word "Type" altogether, unless there is a clear and consistent definition/use/treatment of the word "type" in the context of armor. --PanSola :I agree to all of the above, I have been wanting to bring that up for ages. This should be Armor not Armor Types. I'll do the TOC change because it's benign, I'll wait to see what others think regarding the rest. --Karlos 20:20, 3 November 2005 (EST) :/agree! --Rezyk 02:30, 4 November 2005 (EST) :I did some restructuring for the page, including collected several sections into a new "Obtaining Armor" section. Makes it feel more organized, I think. There are still some little stuff that bug me, but I'll fix those later. -PanSola :/agree --Tetris L 11:08, 21 November 2005 (UTC) As kind of a follow up to this old topic, I have since realized the term Armor itself serves as two different meanings in the game. It's rather annoying )-: -PanSola 03:22, 5 December 2005 (UTC) Plan to greatly reduce "Obtaining Armor" section So it resembles more like the corresponding secgion in Weapon. Most of the textual description being removed already exist in other relavent articles anyways. If no objections, will do it in 7 days. -PanSola 21:37, 9 December 2005 (UTC) "Chapter One" There is no way to verify that armor is chapter one only at this point in time. Putting it under a "chapter one" heading is misleading. It is entirely possible that somebody with only chapter 2 can purchase this armor from a Canthan armor crafter. —Tanaric 23:25, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :Totally agree. Additionally, some armor for some professions might be chapter-specific while the profession isn't. I don't want to find monk armor split into to tables in different parts of the page. It'd be better to label individual profession, or individual armor as chapter-specific (IF we verified it is), as opposed to splitting the sets by chapters. -PanSola 23:55, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::Since the subpages (or whatever you call them) are just ArmorTypes/Profession (as opposed to ArmorTypes/Profession/Chapter), it seems wrong to restrict them to chapter 1 armor, and besides, someone already put the chapter 2 armor in the subpages. Anyway, I renamed Armor Sets (Chapter One) to Armor Sets (Core Proffessions), renamed Armor Sets (Chapter Two) to Armor Sets (Chapter Two Professions) and split up the profession-specific lists into chapter one and chapter two sections. -- Gordon Ecker 09:28, 14 March 2006 (CST) Reformatting Regarding the description box, isn't the Item details bar rather pointless? There's never anything under it, and I'd think either it should be eliminated from armor description boxes or the Armor Types bar should be. An additional note, some of the boxes are now overlapping the descriptions (ie: Gladiator's Armor). - Evil_Greven :The "there is never anything under it" just started recently, as Skuld is nuking the item value template.-PanSola 13:13, 2 March 2006 (CST) Chapter Two Armor Here's the stats for all the chapter 2 armor sets for the core proffessions. :Warrior :Berserker's :Cuirass / Leggings / Gauntlets / Boots :Health +35 :Legionnaire's :Cuirass / Leggings / Gauntlets / Boots :Armor +10 (while in a stance) :Sentinel's Helm / Cuirass / Leggings / Gauntlets / Boots :+20 armor vs standard, no +armor vs physical :Armor -20 (while Strength is below 13) :Strength +1 (Stacking) (helm only) :Ranger :Explorer's Vest / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Health +35 :Scout's Vest / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +10 (while using a preparation) :Sentry's Vest / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +10 (while in a stance) :Monk :Acolyte's Vesments / Pants / Handwraps / Sandles :Armor +10 (while enchanted) :Disciple's Vesments / Pants / Handwraps / Sandles :Armor +15 (while suffering from a condition) :Shepherd's Vesments / Pants / Handwraps / Sandles :Health +35 :Necromancer :Blighter's Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +20 (while hexed) :Revenant's Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Health +35 :Mesmer :Charlatan's Attire / Hose / Gloves / Footwear :Armor +10 (while enchanted) :Masquerade Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Health +35 :Savant's Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +10 (while in a stance) :Elementalist :Archmage's Robes / Leggings / Gloves / Shoes :Health +35 :Battlemage's Robes / Leggings / Gloves / Shoes :Armor +10 (vs. physical attacks) :Tempest Robes / Leggings / Gloves / Shoes :Armor +10 (while enchanted) I'm pretty sure I got all of them. I'm way too tired to mess around with the tables on the main page. -- Gordon Ecker 20:24, 10 March 2006 (CST) :Source? -- 20:41, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::The PvP character creation screen. They added the greyed-out names and stats of chapter 2 armour with yesterday's patch, as well as the greyed-out names of chapter 2 skills. -- Gordon Ecker 13:47, 11 March 2006 (CST) :It might also be worth noting the chap 2 pictures of the standerd armor of all 8 classes, as shown in the IGN interveiw. -- TheDrifter ::If you're talking about this article http://pc.ign.com/articles/693/693676p1.html then those aren't the standard chapter 2 armor sets. The Assassin is wearing Infiltrator's Armor and the Ritualist is wearing Mystic's Armor. As for the others, based on the icons on the PvP character creation screen, here's what they appear to be. -- Gordon Ecker 17:16, 13 March 2006 (CST) ::*Warrior - Berserker's Armor + Sentinel's Helm ::*Ranger - Scout's Armor ::*Necromancer - Revenant's Armor ::*Mesmer - Charlatan's Armor or Savant's Armor (they have the same icons) ::*Elementalist - Tempest Armor ::*Monk - Acolyte's Armor :::Also, based on the icons in the pvp character creation section, the Zaishen henchmen appear to be wearing the following armour sets. -- Gordon Ecker 16:36, 18 March 2006 (CST) :::*Zaishen Archer - Explorer's Armor :::*Zaishen Fighter - Legionnaire's Armor :::*Zaishen Healer - Shepherd's Armor :::*Zaishen Mage - Archmage's Armor ::::huh, I'd expected them to be wearing custom-art amors... like the ch1 henchies. - anonymous :::::Actually Claude and Orion appear to be wearing the default armour sets, while Alesia and Lina appear to be wearing reskins of the default sets. Stefan, Reyna, Dunham and Mhenlo appear to be wearing fairly obvious variants of their professions' basic sets. Only Devona, Cynn, Aidan and Eve have armour that doesn't correspond to any player-obtainable sets. -- Gordon Ecker 15:34, 19 March 2006 (CST) "Chapter 1 Armor" Any verification that they are not Core? the starter armor at least might be core.-PanSola 14:18, 15 March 2006 (CST) :I'm not aware of any confirmation of whether or not any specific chapter 1 sets are core. I'd prefer it if we only list armour as core once it's confirmed to be core, since Factions might have alternate starter, basic and collector sets with different names and graphics. Anyway, the renaming of 'chapter 1 sets' and 'chapter 2 sets' to 'armor available in Factions' and 'armor availabe in Prophecies', since it doesn't imply exclusivity. -- Gordon Ecker 15:34, 19 March 2006 (CST) fake TOC req requesting fake TOC for this article. -PanSola 14:28, 15 March 2006 (CST) :What do you want the TOC to contain? I can fake one up like the one for the Unique items list. --Rainith 15:41, 19 March 2006 (CST) :: Make it Professions only, I think, unless you have a better idea. -24.7.179.183 16:28, 19 March 2006 (CST) :::Added, feel free to tweak as necessary. --Rainith 17:22, 19 March 2006 (CST) FPE armor art Luxon Armor It's so easy to run to the Luxon capital from the Marketplace, so I just created and deleted 8 characters. Someone else do Kurzicks, or I'll do it in 12 hours or so. -SolaPan 21:52, 24 March 2006 (CST) * PvE Warrior Luxon armor = PvP Berserker's armor (+health) + unknown helm * PvE Ranger Luxon armor = PvP Scout's armor (while using preparation) + unknown mask * PvE Monk Luxon armor = PvP Acolyte's armor (while enchanted) + unknown tatoo * PvE Necromancer Luxon armor = PvP Minion Master's armor (while 3+ minion) + unkonwn scar * PvE Mesmer Luxon armor = PvP Charlatan's armor (while enchanted) + unknown mask * PvE Elementalist Luxon armor = PvP Tempest armor (while enchanted) + unknown Aura * PvE Assassin Luxon armor = PvP Valkyrie's armor (+health) + PvP mask type 2 * PvE Ritualist Luxon armor = PvP Halcyon's armor (+energy) + PvP Headwrap type 1 PS. none of the "Marketplace" armor art are available via PvP. Also, for Rit and Assassin, the PvP armor have 5 and 6 arts respectively, while each of the core profession only have 3 new art. -SolaPan 21:52, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Update: runs to Kurzick capital is too tedious. Put it in the task list instead for other ppl to do. -SolaPan 13:18, 25 March 2006 (CST) Luxon 15k Armor Ritualist 15k armor on the Luxon side was 15k Halcyon's (in appearence, not function - you could craft whichever set you could craft at the 1.5 crafter). It needed bolts of cloth, vials of ink, and jadeite in the same amounts shown in that picture. On the Kurzick side it was tanned hide squares, vials of ink, and Amber chunks. I actually managed to craft the chest piece of the Luxon side. That is dyed green, by the way. | Chuiu 06:33, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Chuiu, what is a 15k Halcyon's armor? I thought all PvP armor are free? -SolaPan 10:50, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I'm confused, what's the question here? I'm obviously talking about PvE armor. | Chuiu 10:56, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::So you are saying "The PvE Luxon Ritualist 15k armor looks like the PvE 15k Halcyon's armor"? I thought there are only 5 looks of armor for any profession for FPE: "Marketplace" armor, Luxon regular armor, Luxon 15k armor, Kurzick regular armor, Kurzick 15k armor. So Halcyon's armor does not have a unique 15k art, unless I am mistaken. Thus I am confused. -SolaPan 11:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::I'm saying the name given to the armor was "Halcyon's". I remember the name of the armor being "Halcyon's Luxon piece name" at the crafter. And I just realized where the confusion is here. I forgot that each armor set had its own name but same appearence because this was just a preview event. You are correct that there are only 5 different sets for Ritualist. On a slightly related note, will someone please remind me to screenshot everything when factions comes out. I could have made tons more contributions after the weekend had I taken some actual screenshots. | Chuiu 11:17, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::::Ah that explains it. In the above we are trying to correlate the PvE Luxon/Kurzick armor art with PvP armor art, which is why I was thinking about PvP. -SolaPan 11:28, 28 March 2006 (CST) Kurzick Armor * PvE Warrior Kurzick armor = PvP Sentinel's armor (while strength is over 13) + PvP Sentinel's helm * PvE Ranger Kurzick armor = PvP Sentry's armor (while in a stance) + unknown mask * PvE Monk Kurzick armor = PvP Disciple's armor (while suffering from a condition) + unknown scalp design * PvE Mesmer Kurzick armor = PvP Savant's armor (while in a stance) + unknown mask * PvE Elementalist Kurzick armor = PvP Battlemage's armor (+vs physical) + unknown aura * PvE Assassin Kurzick armor = PvP Nightstalker's armor (while attacking) + PvP mask type ? * PvE Ritualist Kurzick armor = PvP Mystic's armor (while activating skills) + PvP Headwrap type ? Okay, Mesmer and Ritualist are the two Kurzick armour sets I can confirm, and the Kurzick headwrap is the one that sticks up on both sides. Much of the Luxon armour either looks like something you'd see at a circus (Monk, Mesmer, Elementalist), or like something made of scavanged materials (Warrior, Ranger), and I strongly suspect that all the obviously Asian designs (Legionnaire's, Shepherd's, Masquerade, Archmage's) are Canthan, making the Sentinel's, Disciple's and Battlemage's likely candidates for Kurzick armor. -- Gordon Ecker 19:48, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Where are the Luxons in the picture you paint? -SolaPan 23:09, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::I assume that you mean the Kurzicks. If they're anything like the Kurzick NPCs then I suspect that most of them would look like goths. That would apply to Sentry's armour and Savant's armour (if dyed silver, black, red or purple), as well as every set of Necromancer armour ever. Mystic's armour doesn't really fit into this pattern, but it does have a lot of black. The Sentinel's, Disciple's and Battlemage's sets don't fit the pattern at all, but not all Luxon armour fits a pattern either, and several proffessions don't have armour that fits my theory for Canthan armour. As for Assassins, the Nightsalker's, Shouded and Vanguard's sets all have spikes or blades on them, making all three candidates for Kurzick armour, while the Saboteur's set is almost certainly the Canthan Assassin armour. Also, now that I think about it, Exlorer's armour looks sort of like traditional Mongolian clothing, making it a likely candidate for Canthan armour. -- Gordon Ecker 08:33, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::Okay, I checked some forums and Kurzick Ranger armour = PvP Sentinel's armour. I also remember seeing assassins in the FPE with armour that had large blades on the arms, although I'm not sure if it was Nightstalker's or Shrouded. -- Gordon Ecker 15:16, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::::Did some more forum browsing and got Warrior, Monk and Assassin, so only Necromancer, Elementalist and the headgear for Assassins and Ritualists are left. -- Gordon Ecker 14:43, 31 March 2006 (CST) :::::Found the Kurzick elementalist armour. The only one left now is Necromancer. -- Gordon Ecker 19:05, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Most of the necromancers in the FPE video were either standing far away or had their backs to the camera, so I couldn't get a good view, but some of them appeared to be wearing the Blighter's armour set, however I'm not confident enough to put it in the list, because it might be the starter armour. Can anyone upload or link ot a screenshot of FPE starter or Kurzick armour? -- Gordon Ecker 22:27, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Kurzick 15K Armor Ok, I ventured to the proverbial end of the world and found Vasburg Armory which is apparently the Kurzick equivalent of Marhan's Grotto. There is a 15k armor crafter with some armor that looks pretty slick. Doubt I can afford even one piece by the end of the preview, BUT, I did screen cap the armor offered. Now if someone who is more into the armor pages would actually empty these screen caps into articles, that would be great. Here is the list: image:Kurzick_15k_1.jpg image:Kurzick_15k_2.jpg --Karlos 20:46, 25 March 2006 (CST) :The body piece icon kind of resemble PvP areomancers, but of course that's nonsense cuz the PvP aeromancer is from Prophecies, and the 15k kurzick is mostly new art (besides the other pieces don't look similar anyways). -SolaPan 09:06, 26 March 2006 (CST) :BTW, does the Kurzick 15k armor have same art or different art as the regular Kurzick armor? It is theoretically possible that armor art hasn't been finalized for FPE, since the quests/missions is the main focus. -SolaPan 09:13, 26 March 2006 (CST) ::Different art, at least for most of the sets. As for why it looks like the 15k aeromancer set, Luxon elementalist outfits look like PvP tempest armour, which looks a lot like elementalist collector armour, and since 15k aeromancer armour is a reskin of the collector armour, both the regular and 15k Luxon armour would look similar to 15k aeromancer armour. -- Gordon Ecker 06:17, 28 March 2006 (CST) Starter and Basic Armor Does anyone have images of the FPE starter armour, the names of the Elementalist and Necromancer Factions starter armour or the names of any of the Factions basic armour sets? -- Gordon Ecker 22:27, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :I filled the names in already. The starter arnor of Ele and NEcro are the same as prophecies, please don't re-revert them. -PanSola 01:55, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry, I assumed that they had their own names just like all the other Factions starter armour. -- Gordon Ecker 03:53, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Odd table errors Hey guys my tabe on this page is messed up, I looked into the history and it was still messed up, is it only me? It looks like the thing is messed up because the Assassian and Ritualist tables are jammed in the table of the other. I think it has something to do with the seperate profession pages, one prolly doesn't have the |} that closes the table. --DragonWR12LB 23:55, 31 March 2006 (CST) :Lol. The table is indeed messed up. Someone could easily fix it, but I hate to play 'find the error' games with tables. I will still try my best and fix it if possible. 00:01, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::Found it, but Adeyke was faster. Someone had vandalized the elementalist armor page. 00:07, 1 April 2006 (CST)